Present day consumers typically own several electronic devices specifically designed for portability and use on-the-go, including, for example, a mobile phone or smart phone, a portable music player like an iPod® or an MP3 player, a tablet, a portable gaming unit, and the like. Each of these devices requires frequent recharging. Such electronic devices typically utilize a cable for connecting the device to a power source, such as a wall outlet, a car charger, an airplane charger, or a computer. However, a separate cable is usually required for each power source. Moreover, different electronic devices often utilize different ports and interfaces such that a single charging cable is not compatible with multiple devices. Accordingly, a tech-savvy consumer, with several electronic devices, will usually have multiple charging cables to keep track of. Even then, the consumer may not always be in a place where a power source is readily available, or even if so, may not have the appropriate cable or adapter available to use with a particular power source.
With traditional power sources, such as those noted above, it is difficult to charge multiple devices at the same time, especially where each device requires a separate charging cable. For example, a car charger port will only handle a single cable at a time. Adaptor devices are available on the market for connecting multiple devices to a power source at the same time—for example, a two-to-one or three-to-one car charger splitter. However, such adapters are often only compatible with certain interfaces. Moreover, such adapters tend to be bulky.
Multi-source adapters are also available on the market for making a charging cable compatible with multiple power sources. For example, a charging cable with a traditional plug interface for connecting the cable to a wall outlet could exchange the plug with a car charger interface, or an airplane charger interface, or a standard USB interface. However, for such adapter devices, each of the interfaces is usually a separate piece, and therefore difficult to keep track of when not in use.
Similarly, interface attachments are also available for adapting a charging cable for use with a variety of devices, each with a different interface. However, such attachments are usually separate pieces, and therefore difficult to keep track of when not in use. Further, use of such attachments does not solve the problem presented by the need to charge multiple devices at the same time, as oftentimes, only one attachment can be used with a charging cable at a time.
Existing power charger devices also usually cannot charge multiple devices at the same time. Even if multiple devices may be attached to the power charger at the same time, the charger will prioritize how the devices are recharged—i.e., it will charge one device first and then the second. However, this approach risks not having sufficient charge remaining in the charger for fully charging the second device.
Further, some portable charger devices will not permit recharging from the charger when the charger is itself being recharged or connected to a power source. Such devices require the charger unit to be disconnected from a power source before a charge will be passed on to a device connected to the charger. Also, such charger devices must be fully charged first before any device connected to the charger unit can be recharged.
In view of the foregoing, there is a need for a charger that can be used to charge a variety of electronic devices, including but not limited to smart phones, mobile phones, data tablets, music players, cameras, camcorders, gaming units, e-books, Bluetooth® headsets and earpieces, GPS devices, and the like, either individually or collectively in various combinations. Additionally, there is a need for such a charger that is portable and easily used in various conditions and locations to charge one or more electronic devices simultaneously, including but not limited to in a house or office, a car or an airplane. Still further, there is a need for a charger system that is compatible with a personal computer for not only charging one or more electronic device, but also provides a conduit by which data can be exchanged between such devices and a portable computer or an external storage database. Accordingly, it is a general object of the present invention to provide a portable charger that improves upon conventional power chargers currently on the market and that overcomes the problems and drawbacks associated with such prior art chargers.